Episode 9127 (24th March 2017)
Plot Tracy doesn't get the loan she's after from the bank. Ken also turns her down as he'd be enabling Peter's pub venture. Todd is intrigued when Mary tells him she has Brendan's old paranormal camera. Peter tells Tracy he has no choice but to put the shop on the market. Anna is miffed to see Seb back in the street after his arrest. She tells him that Faye isn't to see him anymore. Phelan has to work on the builder's yard flat by himself as Todd and Seb are busy. Tracy tries to change Ken's mind by offering to change the shop's name to Deirdre's Daffs. He labels her tactics as emotional blackmail. An interested cash buyer views the Rovers - Chloe. She pretends not to know Peter when she sees him. Peter ushers Toyah out before she gets wind of what's happening. Beth tells Daniel that Sinead is staying with a friend. Regretting how he dealt with Sinead, Ken apologises to Daniel for his presumptive behaviour and promises to hear him out. A distressed Sinead calls Beth from an abortion clinic. Daniel convinces Ken that he genuinely loves Sinead and wants them to be a family. Ken is glad to hear that he hasn't ruled out living in Oxford. Todd borrows Mary's camera and plants it in the flat. An impatient Peter interrupts Chloe's meeting with Steve and Liz to ask where he stands regarding the Rovers and learns that Chloe plans to put in an offer. He offers to drive her home in his taxi but once outside he confronts her about her ploy, assuming that she's just pretending to go after the Rovers to wind him up. He calls her deluded and orders her not to come round again. Ken sees them arguing from his upstairs window. Beth meets Sinead and finds out she's already had the abortion. Ken tells Chloe he's Peter's father and, hearing that she was rowing with "her boyfriend", invites her back to No.1 for a talk. Cast Regular cast *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn Guest cast *Chloe Tipton - Jo-Anne Knowles Places *Coronation Street exterior - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, hallway and yard *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Rosamund Street *Preston's Petals *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Eliza Kendall Pregnancy Advisory Centre - Waiting room Notes *No episode was shown on Wednesday 22nd March to allow for coverage of a friendly match between Germany and England. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Peter angrily orders Chloe to stay away from him and the street when she turns up at The Rovers with a tempting offer for Steve and Liz; Daniel searches in vain for Sinead, and Ken feels terrible when he realises she is pregnant; and Tracy is fuming when her adoptive dad refuses to lend her money to buy the florists. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,800,000 viewers (8th place - ratings for this episode were affected due to BBC1's annual coverage of Red Nose Day). Notable dialogue Tracy Barlow: "I'm telling you, Trexit is not gonna 'appen!" Category:2017 episodes